Reirei (Myers' Fanfics)
Reirei is a female jackal. She is the leader of her pack, the mother of Dogo, Kijana and their siblings, and the mate of Goigoi Appearance Long-bodied and slender, Reirei is built to be sly, with a lithe build and sharp points. Her fur is tan, though her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are sandy in color. A thick black stripe runs up her back and ends in speckles over her forehead, and her tail is tipped with black. Her eyes are a dark olive green. Personality Reirei has been described as "scheming". She is cunning and devious, and has a knack for faking pleasantry and kindness, a skill that she teaches to her pups. Reirei takes pride in the craftiness of her kind, believing them to be smarter than other animals. She likes stealing from animals that she has gained trust in, and then insists that it was all a misunderstanding. Reirei is greedy, grasping, acquisitive, materialistic, and covetous, so she has no respect for the Circle of Life or Kupatana. However, she falters in the face of defeat, and will surrender if she sees no other options. She is also very wary of the Lion Guard and will not make any attempt to subdue them, and instead surrenders immediately. Despite her scheming ways Reirei is also grateful to those who help her. Reirei is also known to underestimate her opponents. History ''The Lion King Reborn'' (2024 film) Scar plots with his army in the Outlands to defeat both Simba and the Lion Guard. He explains to his followers that he will be using Sumu the scorpion to take down Simba. At Pride Rock, the Pride Landers sing "Good King Simba" in honor of the Kumbuka celebration. However, in the midst of the festivities, Sumu stings Simba's tail and then banks a hasty retreat as Simba collapses to the ground. Back in the Outlands, Scar gets word of Sumu's success and directs his army to intercept them. The plan works, with Kiburi, Reirei, Janja, and their respective clans slowing down the Lion Guard's progress through the Outlands. At last, the Lion Guard reaches the inner volcano, where Makini places a pinch of the cure, ash, in her gourd. As the team turns to leave, Scar calls his army forward, and they corner the Lion Guard at the edge of the lava. With no option left, Kion uses the roar carefully to blow away Scar's army, and the Lion Guard makes a quick escape. The Lion Guard rushes to stop Bupu's herd and Laini and her galagos from stampeding. Once calm, the groups admit to having been scared of a jackal attack, and the Lion Guard concludes that the Pride Landers must unite against the threat of the Outlanders. Unbeknownst to the Pride Landers, Scar decides to attack Makuu's watering hole since the crocodiles' alliance with Kion is fraying. The Army of Scar, including Reirei and her family, besieges Makuu's float. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar, including Reirei and her pack, attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers flee Mizimu Grove. Kion then uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the Outlanders. Reirei helps the Army of Scar fight the Pride Landers. She along with Kiburi get upset when Janja switched sides. She even lets her kids participate in the final battle between the Pride Landers and Scar's army. However, Dogo, Kijana and their siblings are easily outnumbered when Shujaa throws a huge boulder at them. Once Scar is defeated, the shocked Outlanders wonder who is now in charge of them. Janja says that Jasiri should be in charge as the Outlands' Prime Minster. As Jasiri reaffirms the importance of following the Circle of Life, Janja warns all the Outlanders that anyone who does not will have to answer to his and Jasiri's now united clan. Reirei responds to this with indifference and a snide remark aimed at Janja, stating that "the Outlands might actually be livable" if Jasiri is keeping him and his hyenas under control and implies that she no longer has any intention of breaking the Circle of Life. She and her pack then return home. Family * Mate: Goigoi * Sons: Dogo and his brothers * Daughter: Kijana Voice Actor * Ana Gasteyer Trivia * TBA Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Jackals Category:Females Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Outlanders Category:Army of Scar Members Category:Neutral Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Lion King Reborn (2024 film) Category:The Lion King Reborn (2024 film) Characters